


Ignoring the Obvious

by alba17



Series: The Bedizened Blade [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Size Kink, Tattoos, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine tries to work on Percy's tattoo. It's difficult when he's so attracted to the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignoring the Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> A little continuation of [Swept Off His Feet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/537984) I wrote for vix_spes as part of the Halloween Trick or Treat meme.

Gwaine can feel the sweat breaking out on his brow and his breath coming faster. He’s never had to work this hard before. The trick is to narrow your focus, ignore the broader picture. Which, being Percy, is plenty broad. The man’s bicep is bigger than a plank. Not to mention everything that it’s attached to, which Gwaine is doing his best to ignore. After working on Percy for weeks, Percy’s finally succumbed to Gwaine’s instruments of torture, as he calls them, and Gwaine’s halfway through the dragon that he’d always envisioned spreading its wings on Percy’s magnificent upper arm and shoulder. 

And it’s quite the work of art, if he does say so himself. If he can only maintain his concentration under these challenging conditions. For the hundredth time, he forces his gaze back to his needle, away from the swell of Percy’s pecs and the curve of his thigh. He lays down another line of the dragon and yet again his eye is drawn to the sweep of tight skin from Percy’s underarm to his chest, the way it disappears under the hem of his sleeveless shirt, and Gwaine can just imagine following that line all the way with his tongue and delving under the fabric to seek out Percy’s nipple.

He turns away and clears his throat.

Percy smiles at him. “Okay there?”

“Just a tickle in my throat. I’m going to get some water and I’ll be right back.”

Gwaine rushes to the toilet, where immediately he reaches into his pants and works himself robustly until he achieves sweet relief.


End file.
